


Parabatai

by eternal_moonie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been bugging Alec after the Memory Demon ordeal... and it involves Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabatai

Title: Parabatai  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Something's been bugging Alec after the Memory Demon ordeal... and it involves Jace.  
Fandom: Shadowhunters / The Mortal Instruments  
Spoilers: 105 Moo Shu To Go and a slight 104 Raising Hell.  
Pairing: Jalec 

Alec should have just acted like nothing had been going on... then the half-mundane girl would have gotten her memories back. 

Or he should have just confessed how he really felt... to everyone. 

It replays the same scene over and over again every night. 

Never a detail changed. 

Him freaking about losing the one thing he loves most... 

Jace Wayland. 

His Parabatai.

It would feel like losing a part of himself if he would give up knowing Jace. 

Other nights have always included the two of them wrapped in each other's embrace... cuddling. 

Laughing about something funny. 

Sparring with only their top pieces of clothing removed and their bare skin visible. 

But not all the time. 

Sometimes they are as naked as the day they had been born and still spar together. 

Another one of those times Alec isn't really focusing at all, only drawn to what's dingling between Jace's legs. 

The need to have that part of his best friend's male anatomy in his hands or mouth or even his bottom ass is threatening to consume him whole.

How could Alec ever give that up? 

His eyes open and he immediately jumps out of bed with a determined look on his face. 

I'm going to do this, Jace, no more hiding my feelings. is his only inner mantra while walking to said person's chambers.

Normally he would rap his knuckles on the door and call out his name but he doesn't tonight.

Alec tries the door and finds out it is unlocked. 

The door opens and... reveals the other half of their Parabatai bond, but just as half-naked. 

He's sparring all by himself. 

So into the moment he hasn't heard the door open.

Not until Alec has gotten into the room and closes the door, does Jace break his concentration. 

"Alec?" He asks as he turned around and saw who it was. 

"Were you expecting her?" 

Silence. 

"You were, weren't you?" 

"Dude." 

"I can leave if you want." 

No you idiot, talk about this now!! Alec thought to himself. 

"Stop it, Alec. The girl has a name. She's a Shadowhunter, just like us. We need to help her, so we can't keep arguing over her all the time of the day." 

"Or night." Alec adds. 

Jace nodded. 

"True."

"Look, I didn't come here this late to talk about... Clary." 

"Something's bothering you, isn't it, Alec?" Jace asked him with his hand crossed over his chest. 

"Something has been indeed, of course I wouldn't be able to keep that from my other parabatai half." 

"Well, then, let's talk about that." 

It feels like another fuse has been lit inside Alec, starting another adult tantrum.

"That time when we were all in a circle, holding hands, summoning the Memory Demon, I just couldn't go through with it, because it meant I would not remember you. And I don't want to forget you." 

He dared to step forward and take Jace's hands in his. 

And just like that, his mood changes. 

"Shall we do a locator spell? We can track Clary if you want." 

"Alec... what's..." Jace starts to ask him, when Alec's hands trace from Jace's hands all the way over his arms and up his jugular all the way to his facial cheeks and cup them close... and kisses his lips. 

"I love you, Jace Wayland, I have for a long time now. That is the reason why I didn't want the Memory Demon to get my memories of you." 

"Alec... I..." he starts as he looks into his friend's eyes, the close proximity of him being there doing wonders, or catastrophies to his pants. 

"Are you going to say something, Jace? Please say something. Say you feel the same, please. Anything at all. " Alec says after a long time of stunned silence between them.

Jace wants to say he doesn't feel the same at all, but he doesn't want to lose his best friend, his parabatai over something like this.

So he pushes him away, up to the wall, and before Alec can utter a singly syllable, kisses Jace as hard as he can. 

"Why'd you think I wouldn't feel the same? I love you too, stupid." 

He wraps his arms around him and deepens the kisses, now their joined scraping of their pants doing wonders, yeah, definitely wonders to male body part. 

They each snake a hand in their significant other's pants to cup that hard stele the other have never known they possessed.

Alec moaned against Jace's tongue, finally content with having told him how he really feels about his best friend. 

The stroking of his cock by his friend's hand drives him to the precipice of his climax while he does the same to his friend's cock with is hand. 

"Now it's all sticky, Alec," Jace whispers against his lips.

"No problem, Jace," Alec whispers back as he takes Jace's cum-drenched hand and starts sucking on the digits, smiling to himself when Jace does the same to his fingers. 

"Can I stay here tonight? In your arms?" 

"Of course you can, my love." 

And so they went to the nearest bed and slid underneath the covers, not caring a thing about their drenched pants, their arms wrapped around one another's body.

The End


End file.
